


Calling in Maitenance

by RedCrossX



Series: Funhaus on Insulin [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Chronic Illness, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyhaus - Freeform, Sickfic, mentions of illness, technically, type one diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: Illness can get the best of us, but it's a whole different ordeal when your body hates you already.When Adam doesn't respond to Matt's many messages, he gets the sense that something's going wrong. So, in his typical fashion, he rushes into Adam's house to find the man collapsed next to a puddle of his own vomit. Maybe, for once in his life, the man can learn to take a helping hand.





	Calling in Maitenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelyjournalkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/gifts).



 The world was fuzz when he woke up the next morning. His body felt someone lit it on fire the night before and he couldn’t actually tell if it was his alarm clock staring at him or some alien device that would blow up when he least expected it.

 Blood sugar, probably, as he struggled to swing his feet over the side of the bed, though they felt like wet sludge slopping onto the carpet. His hand caught the side of his desk as he tumbled over, and it was only when he fell to the ground with his hands inches away from his glucose monitor that he actually thought there was a possibility that he was screwed.

 The floor seemed comfier by the second. The whole world was a realm of fuzz like the static of a T.V. screen as he let out a throat-killing cough. Something – no, everything hurt. And he wasn’t even aware of what was going on in his room at this point – a void of color, a scrabbling sickness as Adam barely had enough time to prop his head up before he was throwing up on the carpet.

  _Fuck. Everything._

\---

  Something was wrong. Matt grit his teeth as his car pulled into Adam’s driveway, his hand still clutching his phone aggressively as the other gripped the steering wheel before he pulled into the driveway. Three messages unanswered. A phone call that was left ringing with no answer. It took less than a minute for Matt to get in his car and out of the way down the highway trying his hardest not to press over the speed limit before he could arrive at Adam’s home.

 It took him four seconds total to sweep the door mat away and grab the key hidden beneath, swing the door open, and quiet Matt was the loudest he’d been in ages.

“Adam!”

 There was no response as Matt bolted towards the bedroom, only to stop on a dime in the doorway.

 Adam was slumped over on the ground, eyes in a daze, chest rising painfully and his own bile training into the carpet as the man’s head tilted softly.

“M…Matt?”

Matt rushed over, knees falling onto the old carpet as he helped him stand up.

 Adam groaned, “N-not too…” His face shifted to an uncomfortable shade of green and Matt swung Adam’s wastebasket out from under his desk just in time for him to hurl into the can. Just being this close as he helped lift up the man’s head he could feel heat blazing from him like a fireplace.

 “Oh, baby,” Matt murmured.

 He lifted Adam off the ground, slumped him back onto the bed and peeled off his shirt, which was covered in his own bile. Matt’s hand felt set to burn against Matt’s skin, and the man himself was somewhere between pale and red, and already a smell was starting to emanate through the room as Adam curled in on himself.

 Matt sent a quick text and reached for Adam.

 “Buddy, c’mon,” Matt whispered, pulling Adam over his shoulder carefully as the man whined, “I know it’s not great, but let’s get out of this gross room okay? Have you tested?”

 Carefully Matt lifted Adam and laid him on the couch, throwing one of the pillows under his head as the man quivered in place, only managing to shake his head in response. His face scrunched up in discomfort, and his pump’s site ever visible on his side despite the fraying of its adhesive, but immediately Matt was getting involved. He pressed a glass of water under a tap and brought it over to a side table before rushing back into Adam’s bedroom and grabbing a few things. A pillow of the bed, a blanket, all while carefully treading around the mess on the ground. The mess on the couch was the bigger problem right now.

 Adam shuddered, trying to figure out if he was cold or hot or both because his whole body seemed to be rejecting whatever sensation he was suffering. He lurched for the trash can again, only to dry heave for another moment when his insulin pump beeped obnoxiously. He felt like death was brushing against his shoulders and cackling at every shake in his body, and every level of illness in his body was attacking him. He brushed for the glass of water on the table and hand nearly knocked it over before Matt caught it from the table and brought it over to his lips.

 He lapped at the water desperately, hand reaching up to help pour it back before Matt pulled it away and placed it on the table next to him. Adam moaned softly as he pulled away, and Matt’s hand soon locked with his own.

 “Babe, you still with me?” Matt whispered, “I’m just gonna test your blood sugar so we can figure this out.”

 Adam’s hand didn’t even flinch as the needle pricked the tip, and Matt was already wiping the blood away as the number flashed across the screen.

 High. Not “kill me and my body” high, though. With a curt frown, he turned to the scrunched up Adam on the couch, brushed the sweaty hair out of his face as his pump beeped again.

  _Low Reservoir._ The screen flashed again. Adam’s hand reached for it blindly and lifted it up.

 “Should… be good… for a couple hours…” Adam groaned even as Matt clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth.

  _Priorities, Matt._

More water, a blanket pulled over the man as Adam curled into it. Matt was taking his temperature a minute later, pulling a jug of water over from the fridge as Adam just breathed heavily.

 “Adam, try and get some sleep, okay? I’m right here.”

 The man looked up to Matt – eyes like fogged glass, and he smiled softly.

 “Thanks…” he whimpered as his head hit the pillow again, “Stay here, please?”

Matt pulled over a chair as he curled fingers through Adam’s sweaty hair and offered a pained smile to the shriveling man. A compromised immune system, an uncomfortable illness, and the common flu all working in conjunction to push one man into his position on the couch. Adam constantly battled for the truth, to declare that he wasn’t made of glass, but sometimes it was so difficult to understand that when he essentially fell out of bed this morning because he was too ill to move.

Adam’s body began to still as his eyelids dropped. His struggling body at last offering respite as they approached a closer order. His eyes followed Matt’s, and Adam saw a sturdy tree he was leaning on for a moment before he let slumber take him.

\---

 The light was off slightly when he came to again – not quite the same angle, but softer, almost. A simple radiance that cut through a window in the distance as his head started to ache ever so slightly.

 So, it was better, it seemed. He wasn’t _as_ nauseous, and there was no fucking way he was going to attempt sitting up for the next little while, but his eyes drifted open to a surprising sight.

 His general refuse of needles and plastic were cast on a side table. As he tilted his head, a wet washcloth fell, likely cold once before, and it was at that moment that Matt came around from the corner, a full water bottle in his hand.

 “You’re awake,” Matt stated softly as he approached Adam with a gentle presence.

 Adam groaned softly, managing a closed-mouth smile as Matt placed the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Gee, mom,” Adam muttered through a hoarse voice, “You really had to go all out with this?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Well, your sass is back so that’s a step in the right direction.”

They paused. A break in the conversation.

“How are you feeling?” Matt asked.

Adam sighed, “Everything still sucks, just slightly less. I should – “

“Your blood sugar’s closer to normal,” Matt stated, “And your site was changed fine.”

“How do you even remember all of that?”

“I watched you do it a million times. It’s not neurosurgery.”

Adam laughed, though it was more of a heavy breath, “You’re unbelievable.”

“I just want you to stay healthy,” Matt muttered, and Adam swore for a moment that he saw the blink of a tear in the other man’s eyes.

“Bet you didn’t expect all this, huh?” Adam sighed, “The shit you get for dating a cyborg.”

“Adam, this isn’t a problem. I’d do a hell of a lot more for those I love.”

“Forever?”

Matt paused, “Of course.”

“Because it won’t get better. It’ll only get worse. If it’s not my fucking immune system, then it’s my circulation, my sight, my– “ His loud cough cut himself off, and Matt moved the small wastebasket a little closer in anticipation whatever discomfort could come next.

“Adam-”

“Just saying it how it is,” Adam groaned, but thankfully that was all there was to it.

 Matt cupped Adam’s face with one hand and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

 “Then prepare me for the worst,” Matt grinned, as a larger smile came to Adam’s face.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“God,” Adam sighed, “I feel like shit right now.”

 Matt pretended for a moment that the red around his eyes and the tears were merely a part of the illness, and for no other reason.

 “Well, there were a lot of other people who love that wanted to come check on you when we didn’t show up to work,” Matt grinned, “so maybe that will make you feel a little better.”

“God, you have no idea,” Adam yawned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend that's helped me out of my own head more than once.
> 
> enigmatic-cyborg.tumblr.com


End file.
